ADMINISTRATIVE CORE PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Administrative core will provide leadership, oversight and scientific direction for all aspects of the DRC to ensure it operates responsibly, effectively and efficiently. Its mission is to facilitate a scientific environment that fosters interactive research and resource sharing between the interdisciplinary DRC investigators. The DRC Director (Sussel) and Associate director (Reusch) will work closely with the internal and external advisory boards to provide oversight of the individual biomedical cores to ensure they offer services that would be difficult for single users to implement in a cost-effective manner, but would be of broad interest to the research base. In particular, the Administrative core will work to leverage existing UC AMC research resources and/or provide new resources, such that DRC investigators have access to the most state-of-art technologies and instrumentation, specialized reagents and resources for diabetes research, and training, with the intention of removing barriers that would potentially impede progress in basic and translational diabetes discoveries. The Administrative component will be responsible for overseeing all financial aspects of the DRC. The Administrative core will also be responsible for the coordination, administration and promotion of the Pilot and Feasibility and Enrichment programs. In particular, the UC Denver DRC Enrichment Program will enhance the diabetes research environment at the University of Colorado Anschutz Medical Campus and its affiliates by boosting the visibility, breadth and impact of diabetes research. The overall goal of this program is to position the University of Colorado and the UC Denver DRC, as a ?destination? for faculty, students, patients, community leaders and philanthropists; where support of cutting-edge diabetes research drives advancement of prevention, screening, and treatment of diabetes and its complications. The DRC Director and Associate director will also represent the UC Denver DRC at the NIH and on the national level. Importantly, the DRC Director and Associate director will work together to ensure there is a strong and responsive leadership for the DRC programs at UC AMC to ensure diabetes research in Colorado is maintained at the highest level.